European Patent Application 0469833 (published Feb. 5, 1992) describes various N-benzyl-indoles and their utility as LTD.sub.4 antagonists.
It is a suprising discovery of this invention that hydrogenated indoles (dihydroindoles) have utility as LTD.sub.4 antagonists together with increased bioavailability and solubility compared to prior art compounds.